Wilderness guide/Dialogue
Wilderness guide *'Wilderness guide:' Hi are you someone who like to fight other players? *'Wilderness guide:' Granted it has big risks *'Wilderness guide:' but it can be very rewarding too **Yes I'm up for a bit of a fight ***'Player:' Yes I'm up for a bit of a fight ***'Wilderness guide:' Then the wilderness is the place for you ***'Wilderness guide:' That is the area of the game where you can attack other players ***'Wilderness guide:' Be careful though ***'Wilderness guide:' Other players can be a lot more dangerous than monsters ***'Wilderness guide:' they will be much more persistent in chasing after you ***'Wilderness guide:' Especially when they hunt in groups ****Where is this wilderness? *****'Player:' Where is this wilderness? *****'Wilderness guide:' Once you get into the main player area head north *****'Wilderness guide:' then you will eventually reach the wilderness *****'Wilderness guide:' The deeper you venture into the wilderness *****'Wilderness guide:' The greater the level range of players who can attack you *****'Wilderness guide:' So if you go in really deep *****'Wilderness guide:' Players much stronger than you can attack you *****'Player:' What happens when I die? *****'Wilderness guide:' normally when you die *****'Wilderness guide:' you will lose all of the items in your inventory *****'Wilderness guide:' Except the three most valuable *****'Wilderness guide:' You never keep stackable items like coins and runes *****'Wilderness guide:' which is why it is a good idea to leave things in the bank *****'Wilderness guide:' However if you attack another player *****'Wilderness guide:' You will get a skull above your head for twenty minutes *****'Wilderness guide:' If you die with a skull above your head you lose your entire inventory *****'Wilderness guide:' Now proceed through the next door **I'd prefer to avoid that ***'Player:' I'd prefer to avoid that ****'Wilderness guide:' Then don't stray into the wilderness ****'Wilderness guide:' That is the area of the game where you can attack other players ***Where is this wilderness? ****(See above) ***What happens when I die? ****Player: What happens when I die? ****'Wilderness guide:' normally when you die ****'Wilderness guide:' you will lose all of the items in your inventory ****'Wilderness guide:' Except the three most valuable ****'Wilderness guide:' You never keep stackable items like coins and runes ****'Wilderness guide:' which is why it is a good idea to leave things in the bank ****'Wilderness guide:' However if you attack another player ****'Wilderness guide:' You will get a skull above your head for twenty minutes ****'Wilderness guide:' If you die with a skull above your head you lose your entire inventory ****'Player:' Where is this wilderness? ****'Wilderness guide:' Once you get into the main player area head north ****'Wilderness guide:' then you will eventually reach the wilderness ****'Wilderness guide:' The deeper you venture into the wilderness ****'Wilderness guide:' The greater the level range of players who can attack you ****'Wilderness guide:' So if you go in really deep ****'Wilderness guide:' Players much stronger than you can attack you ****'Wilderness guide:' Now proceed through the next door Category:Tutorial Island